


Epilogue

by dani_elizabethx



Series: Adoption!Verse [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adoption, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer's journey to becoming parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

“Caleb, can you go help your dad with those streamers?” Derek asked as he started to get out the hot dogs and hamburgers to take out to the grill. “I’m afraid he’s gonna end up hurtin’ himself.”

“Yes, sir!” He gave a mock salute as he rushed over to help Spencer. 

Derek chuckled and continued to get the food prepped. Just as he finished stacking all the patties onto a plate, the doorbell rang followed by a “Hello, hello!” called out by a familiar voice. 

“Auntie Penny!” Caleb yelled.

Soon after, the small patter of Cali’s bare feet could be heard coming down the hall. “Aunie Penny! Aunie Penny!” 

“Hi, my lovelies!” She chirped. “And Happy Birthday, Princess!” Penelope dropped a crown onto Cali’s head. 

“Thank you.” The little girl said, digging her toes into the floor bashfully, as she smiled. 

Derek walked over and gather Penelope into a hug. “Hey, baby girl.” 

“Hello my chocolate adonis!” She set her purse down and started her way into the living room. “And where is my junior G man?” 

“In here!” Came Spencer’s voice from the hallway. “Just finishing up these decorations!” 

Cali started bouncing around, nearly losing the crown from the top of her head. “Daddy S is putting up pretties for my party!” 

“Is he, now?” Penelope grinned and followed along as Cali pulled her by the hand to see the decorations. 

Derek wrapped his arm around Caleb’s neck and dragged him towards the kitchen. “C’mon, you can help with food.” 

Half an hour later, the rest of the BAU team was gathered in the Morgan-Reid home, along with parents and kids from Cali’s preschool class. The kids were running around and playing in the backyard as Spencer tried his best to be social with the parents. It was usually Derek who took the kids to school, and also picked them up, so the younger man felt just a little bit out of his element. It helped that his team mates were there, though. It put him a bit more at ease. 

Derek manned the grill while Hotch and Rossi tried to give him tips on grilling the best hot dogs. Spencer grinned and went inside to get another drink. As he turned the corner into the kitchen, he found JJ rummaging around in the fridge. “Oh, hi.” 

“Hey, Spence.” She turned her head to smile at him. “Just getting some more juice for the kids.” JJ pulled out the jugs of fruit punch.

“Oh, well, I’ll help you.” He took one of the jugs and followed her out to the deck where the cooler was sitting. They filled it up and started passing out cups of juice to the kids. 

“Cali and Caleb seem to have adjusted rather well.” 

“Yeah, they have.” Spencer smiled as he watched his daughter run around with her friends.

* * *

The kids were all gathered around the large picnic table, singing happy birthday to Cali. She sat at the head of the table, beaming and bouncing in excitement. 

“...happy birthday to you!” The crowd finished. 

“Alright, baby girl,” Derek said. “Go ahead and make a wish, then blow out our candles. 

Cali squeezed her eyes shut tight as she made her wish, then leaned forward to blow out her candles. They were all blown out on the first try thanks to a bit of help from Derek over her shoulder. The adults all clapped and cheered as Penelope removed the candles and started to cut the cake. 

“Happy birthday, baby girl.” Derek said, as he leaned down to kiss the top of Cali’s head.


End file.
